Whispering Memories
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: Joey has been traumatised, and is now running from his memories. He's finally broken free by the headlights of a car... but who's car and does it stop in time? ;) Rating only for themes! Possibley exaggerated.


  
Well… I whipped this up last night. I'm not sure where it's heading, but it's a bit of a rip-off of another anime show, though the events are in a different order. Can anyone guess which anime it is? Hints are… Shounen-ai, and the second meeting was with a near car crash ;). If no one gets it this chapter, I'll put more hints next. But someone should get it. Anyways… I decided to write this while reading some fanfics and listening to a Yu-Gi-Oh amv. It's a little angsty, but oh well.   
It's not very well written in my opinion, so I'll probably revise it later.   
Also, I don't this will updated anytime soon... Yes I'll do a sequel... Within the next 2 months? I doubt it. After exams? Definately!! If you like it, Just be patient! :)   
And sorry... But I have to do it!!! glomps random people since I posted my apologies I got like 8 more reviews, and around the same ammount of people adding me to Author alert!! Aghhhh I feel so mushy and special!! hehe LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!   
Anyway… enjoy! Italics is still thoughts, though in this chapter it's kind of flashbacks too.   
****   
  
**..::CAUGHT IN THE HEADLIGHTS::..**   
(prologue) Joey ran. He didn't know where he was running to, only what he was running from. Through parks, over roads, past people, he ran blindly, dodging anything which might slow or worse stop him, as the memories flowed through his mind.   
_He was shoved against the wall, his head slamming back hard enough to cause lights to dance before his eyes. Soon it was not just a wall his body was against, but also the body of another._   
A sob tore through his body as he ran. He tried to out run the memories, the nightmare of that night, but it chased him. Like hounds with the scent of blood, the memories trailed him, ready to tear him apart if he slowed.   
_The man in front him… if you could call that a man, leered at him. Slowly he leaned closer, and ran a tongue over his neck, before biting down hard. Joey cried out and tried to break free._   
A woman cursed him, as while running he caused her to drop the groceries she was carrying. If Joey had noticed, he might have apologized, but the memories still had a hold of him.   
_The blood flowed from his neck, and the man smirked. Then he stepped back a little, as though taking in his handiwork. Joey tried to shove him further away and run, but it was futile. He was spun around and once again shoved against the wall._   
Rain trickled down his face as he ran, mingling with the salty tears and blood on his face. Another heart wrenching sob broke free, as the pain was relived.   
_The pain was excruciating, as his back was torn into with nails and teeth. Then, that pain was dulled as a pain millions of times worse invaded his body. He cried out with the pain and shame as he was thrust into._   
Joey ran across a road, not caring whether it was safe or not. All he knew was he had to get away, away from the pain, away from the memories, just plain **away**. Suddenly, a bright lit hit him, and Joey stopped running. That's when the memories ceased their playback. When the car's headlights hit the boy. Joey, startled from his reverie by the bright light, could only stand there stunned. A rabbit caught in the headlights of the car, incapable of movement. ****   
Ok…don't hate me. If you haven't figured out what happened to Joey…well, you're probably too young to understand and shouldn't be reading this story. But anyway… I know what I did to poor Joey was nasty, but that's just how it came out!   
There will definitely be a second chapter, but I have no clue how far I'll go with this story. If I wanted to, and I checked this, it could be around 20 chapters long, but I don't have the patience to write that much, so we'll just see what happens.   
Next question…. Whos car is it Joey get's caught by? ;)   
Anyway...You know the deal!! REVIEW!! If you've read any of my stories you should know by now just how much I love my reviews!!!   
But I spose I'll love you even if you don't... sigh   
Lil' 


End file.
